


its simply unbearable

by moonplums



Category: Naruto
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Deidara is a iwagakure shinobi, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Uchiha Massacre, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: "What are you saying?""I'm saying that we shouldn't see each other any longer."Itachi isnt trying to be cruel. Cant Deidara understand? Itachi is doing this for boyfriends- now ex-boyfriends- benefit.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	its simply unbearable

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *has irl relationship insecurities*  
> Me: *projects onto fictional characters*

"What?"

Itachi gives Deidara that gentle smile that used to always made his heart break from just how beautiful it was, and now it was currently completely shattering his whole chest into dust. 

"I'm sorry for wasting so much of your time, Deidara. I hope one day you can forgive me from stealing this time away from you."

"What?"

"I know its sudden." Itachi says gently, and his eyes are so soft Deidara could punch them both in. 

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we shouldn't see each other any longer." 

Itachi isnt trying to be cruel. Cant Deidara understand? Itachi is doing this for boyfriends- now ex-boyfriends- benefit.

"What the fuck?" 

Itachi looked around the cafe that they were sitting in. It was out of the Uchiha compound, towards the center of the village so it was more likely anyone from the clan would see them. Even at twenty two, Itachis father went on the defense whenever he saw his eldest sons boyfriend. Ex boyfriend. It would take some time to get used to that. 

"You cant just do that!"

Its even louder than before, and people at starting to turn this heads and cast glances towards them. Itachi had chosen a public place, hoping Deidara wouldnt lose his cool in front of people. 

He should have known better. 

Itachi reaches across the table to take Deidara hand in his, only for it to be slapped away. His skin stings, both from the slap and the fact the mouth on Deidaras hand had taken a bite at him. 

"I can." Itachi tells him, as firmly as he is able to. "That is how relationships work. We are both able to put an end to it whenever one of us wishes."

The worlds are cold, they make Itachis chest ache, but hes always been good at hurting himself while also hurting others. Despite the fact he hates it more than everything. 

"W-...Why, Itachi?" Deidara asks, shooting a look around and lowering his voice. Hes a shinobi from another village, and if he causes a fuss he'll be thrown out on his ass faster than he can say Hokage. 

Not that he really cares. Hes always been a little rought around the edges. But Itachi isn't like that. Hes so proper, so polite. To cause a scene would humiliate him. 

If Deidaras anger had outdone his hurt, he would have wanted to humiliate him.

"You're too young." 

Deidara pauses. That had not been what he was expecting.

"What?!"

"You're too young." Itachi repeats.

"I'm twenty. Theres only two years difference. And we're both jonin. I'm just as skilled as you are. Nearly all my missions are S rank!" 

"Its not about your skill set. I know how powerful you are."

"Where is this coming from? We've been together over a year. We started dating when I was nineteen. You never cared then." 

That wasnt completely true, but Itachi didnt voice it. 

"I wasnt thinking clearly then." Itachi says softly. "It took me some time to see clearly. In time, you will see what I have and be thankful I made this choice."

"Enlighten me. What the hell are you seeing exactly?" Deidara growls out.

"I am stealing away your youth."

The words shock Deidara to his core, like it's own mini explosion that rattles around in his throat and goes down deep into his stomach.

"That is the stupidest fucking thing I have ever heard in my life." Deidara finally grits out. 

"Its not." Itachi says calmly. "You should be free and able to experience many things, like different partners, to truly find yourself, before you settle down. Dont waste your youth on one person, on me."

"That's what this is about?" Deidara whisper yells. "You want to go and fuck around with other men, so you're pretending that this is about me?"

Itachi shakes his head. The thought had not even crossed his mine. For him, it has always been Deidara. It will always be Deidara. But Itachi feels so horribly guilty. He feels like hes taking away Deidaras whole life away from him. 

Already the young shinobi is talking about wanting to marry him. Itachi wants that to, nothing would make him happier. But it makes him worry for his younger lover. 

Deidara is a free spirit, to put it mildly. Hes expressive, energetic, and has so much love and care to give. 

Itachi is quiet, demure, and worn out, in his own opinion. He's old, he feels so much older than he actually is. Hes not entertaining enough for Deidara. Despite sparring, he's really no fun, and rather boring. 

"Do I not fuck you good enough?" 

Itachi is shocked by the question. Hes even more shocked by the fact Deidara had asked that at a regular speaking volume. The tables around them whirl around. 

Itachis face burns.

"Deidara... _please_."

Deidara growls but leans closer and speaks in a softer voice.

"I thought you liked it."

"I do," Itachi is quick to say. He does, he loves it, nothing compares to the way Deidara makes him feel, both emotionally and physically. Deidara is eager in every aspect of life, including in bed. Itachi has never wanted for anything in that department. 

"Then _why_?" Deidara hisses.

"I told you." Itachi says, fighting to keep the emotion out of his voice. His eyes are burning and it's taking all his strength to keep them dry. "I'm not right for you at this time in your life. If...if when you're older, you still want me, I would be more than happy to-"

Itachi doesnt get to finish, because Deidaras chair slams into the wall behind him and suddenly hes screaming down at Itachi.

"Fuck you, Itachi, _fuck you_. You think you can just throw me away and have me back whenever you feel like it? Fuck you! You want to seem so fucking good, but you're not! You think you're so fucking noble, saving everyone? You dont know anything! You-" 

"Get out."

Itachis heart drops at the sight of his younger brother suddenly between him and Deidara. Hes little group of friends isnt far away, they must have been planning to get their afternoon meal here.

Itachi hadnt counted on that. For them to come to a little place like this who surves mostly tea, and little treats and snacks to go along with it. Usually they get ramen or barbeque, but it must have been someone else's day to decide where to eat.

Deidara glares at Sasuke. 

"I said get out. Get out of Konoha. Get away from my brother. Before I make this situation to be a lot more serious."

Deidara scowls at Sasuke, before glaring down at Itachi with tears in his eyes and marches out of the establishment. 

"Are you okay?" Sasuke turns to him, face softer than before.

Itachi nods.

_I'm sorry Deidara, I'm sorry for making you cry. I hope one day you'll understand._

**Author's Note:**

> Pain 😔


End file.
